


Turn The Kettle Off

by toomuchtoosoon1



Series: In the life [1]
Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Hanbin drives himself insane over Jinhwan, Jealousy, Jinhwan is amused, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtoosoon1/pseuds/toomuchtoosoon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back on the half and a year he and Jinhwan have been together, Hanbin realizes he may or may not be a jealous freak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn The Kettle Off

**Author's Note:**

> My last Hanbin/Jinhwan fic was pretty tame, so I've upped the status of their relationship. My next fic with them will most likely contain some smut, so be on the look out for it.

He hates it.

 

But there’s nothing he can do about it, at least not now…Its when Donghyuk is in the middle of filming them for one of their self-cam series and Hanbin tries to ignore what he's feeling, that deep hatred for needing to have everything under control and in his grasp.  
 

Yunhyeong had warned him about it, but its not like theres an off/on switch he can turn off. **_Its his nature_**.

  
So his fingers dig into the loose material on the front of his hoodie, teeth silently gnawing at the soft tissue of his gum, maybe even seconds away from making himself bleed.

 

But Hanbin can’t help himself, and it makes his skin feel hot, the nails on his fingers digging into his palms deffly.

 

It’s not like Jinhwan doesn’t notice it…or maybe he really doesn't..too busy rolling one of the kimbap’s in front of him, ignoring some of the rice that fell off to the side in the process. He's So absorbed in his cooking that the moment Chanwoo presses against his back, eyes curious, fingers lightly pressing in a place that has Hanbin wanting to swat him off, it’s as if Jinhwan doesn’t notice at all.

 

 

But Hanbin see’s everything.. from the way Chanwoo's fingers ghost around Jinhwan's hips to rest of the counter top to the way he stares down at the muscles in Jinhwan's back flex under his skin with each flick of the wrist.

 

 

Hanbin curses to himself..he could’ve sworn he’d hidden that distressed tank top from Jinhwan months ago when they’d gone to a coffee shop on a hot summer day and  he’d gotten up to go to the restroom, leaving Jinhwan to nod after him slightly, dark brown nearly black hair neat against his forehead as he shifted back in his seat, his head bowing down to stare at the small menu on the table when Hanbin was out of sight.

 

 

Hanbin had comeback only two minutes later, and in those two minutes Jinhwan had managed to snag the attention of one of the waiters, tall, with short brown hair and sharp eyes. He’d smiled down at Jinhwan and must have said something that was liked well enough to receive one of the most adoring, heart-tugging eye smiles from Jinhwan.

 

 

The waiter had said something about “ _beautiful_ ”, that Hanbin did'nt completely hear, but it had Jinhwan's eyes widening, obviously embarrassed if the way he avoids the waiter’s gaze with an akward stuttering laugh says anything.

 

 

Hanbin had been seconds away from going back over to the table and tripping the waiter, but he'd stoped a good five feet away, only pausing the moment Jinhwan put the back of his hand up into the air, silver couple rings he and Hanbin had gotten a few months ago sparkling against his skin in the light that hung over over the grill in the middle of the table .

  
Okay well ..at least Hanbin thought the ring was sparkling.

 

The waiter had made an “O” with his mouth, apologizing a few times before scurrying off quickly, hugging an empty platter to his chest as he disappeared into the kitchen in the back.

 

 

Hanbin let himself smirk, he had thought it was well deserved, but ofcourse he'd hidden it from Jinhwan and pretended to not have saw anything, walking over to the table as calmly as he could.

 

  
And in the end he'd sat down across from Jinhwan and leaned back in his chair completely full of himself and rightfully soo, staring back at Jinhwan deeply in the eyes, as if he were day dreaming, not missing the way Jinhwan raised an eyebrow at him, shaking his head with a chuckle.

 

  
 ** _Only he_ ** could be content by the fact that he’d always be the only one to look at Jinhwan and proclaim with all the confidence in the world “ **Mine** ”.

 

Now that incident at the resturant didn’t just happen once..or twice or three times...

 

Hell they did'nt even have enough time to really even go out all that much but it happened at least twice a week.... _every week_ , whether its when all seven of them go out to lunch at the company cafeteria, when Hanbin and Jinhwan were on their monthly dates, or even simply riding the subway.

 

And Hanbin would be lying if he were to say that it didn’t bother him one bit, because on on Tuesday when JYP's new group had come to visit and say hello, congratualting them on the final formation of their team with coffee and sweet bread, Hanbin had glared holes into one of the overactive member's of the group; Jackson.....or whatever his name was.

 

The dude had some grabby hands, arms wrapping around around a surprised Jinhwan, who stared wide eyed at Jackson who went on squaking loudly about "Being same aged friends". He'd pulled Jinhwan over to where he a Bobby had been making small chat at just seconds before.

 

  
Hanbin had to do a double take, hands forming into fists by his side when the Jackson's hands, slip lower to Jinhwan's hip, calling his name affectionately like it was his second nature.

 

Jackson may have been a Hyung, but Hanbin was coming up with some scheme to make him fall face first into that container of hot coffee's. Only when when of the older guys in the group "Jinyoung" Hanbin remembers, puts a hand on his shoulder did he jolt from his thoughts.

 

"He dose'nt mean any harm...he's just..super affectionate with anyone and anything.."

 

Hanbin opens his mouth to say somthing, but Jinyoung gives him another pat on the shoulder, a small smile and Hanbin wants to pull the hair out of his roots...because holy shit is his burning jealousy that obvious..?

 

 

During half the visit Jinhwan visibly looked uncomfortable, raising an eyebrow and glancing at the rest of the got7 members with a confused expression. All the rest of them seemed polite and calm, but Jackson was "interesting" to say the least...his shoulders had stiffened up when he'd taken a look over at Hanbin who'd been half glowering even as he spoke to one of the Got7 members.

  
Jinhwan obviously did'nt want to offend this new same aged friend, but in no way did he seem to completely enjoy the attention either.

 

 

Jackson; Hanbin now recalls accurately, had given him a confused stare every time he sneered at him. And Jackson was about to confront him about it till Jinyoung (Much to Hanbin's dismay)let the cat out of the bag on why he was being stared at like he was the world's #1 enemy.

 

And when Jackson stared back at him with a playful smile and thumbs up, Hanbin wanted to go and stick his head in the toilet, because Jiwon won't stop snickering, and Jackson laughs along as he elbows him in the ribs..at that point Hanbin had felt like an absolute idiot.

  
 

But ofcourse one embarrassing moment was'nt enough to cool off that firey personality YG had praised him for over and over again. Even though that burn might just kill him because now it was Chanwoo who was on the verge of becoming one of the people listed in Hanbin's death notebook…no seriously..he has one.

 

  
Chanwoo has only been officially part of the team for a month and Hanbin thought he was down right adorable and sweet..plus they finally had an official "maknae" to order around when everyone pretended that the dirty dishes in the sink did'nt eixst or when the stench of the trash became nearly "lethal".

 

  
Chanwoo had been warned before he'd even stepped foot into their dorm that"Jinhwan is off limits".Only because Hanbin did'nt completely know or trust him..it would take a few months, but after that Hanbin was sure they could ALL adjust to living together with one extra person.

 

But all that was the last thing on Hanbin's mind at the moment, because he was about to tear Chanwoo's arms off in ten seconds.

 

  
Jinhwan pouts from his place in front of the counter, and Hanbin can see it..the way his lips puff out as he scoots the extra rice grains off to the side to continue making his kimbap.

 

 

Hanbin watches like some sort of crazed jewel thief. Hands twitching as Chanwoo clings even closer onto Jinhwan his fingers slipping into the front pockets on Jinhwan's apron in a way that has Hanbin growling under his breath.

 

 

Donghyuk still filming as dilligently as could directs the camera back at Hanbin and then to Jinhwan and Chanwoo. He must sense something because a few seconds later he walks out of the kitchen and into the living room to film Bobby and Yunhyeong lazing on the couch like sloths as they watch some variety show on the new T.V gifted to them by YG.

 

"Chanwoo-ah..” Its in the low part of Hanbin's voice, and Jinhwan picks it up on it, rolling his eyes before taking one the edge pieces of the kimbap and stuffing it into Chanwoo's waiting mouth.

 

 

Almost instantly Chanwoo hop's off his back, chewing loudly as he skips away happily, oblivious to the fact that Hanbin had been watching them.

 

Hanbin's eyebrows furrow and he looks away from Chanwoo's fleeting figure to stare back at Jinhwan all the while looking liked he  was the one who was being fooled.

  
Jinhwan steps away from the counter and comes closer, a black apron littered with white skulls tied around his hips, smirk lighting up his features.

 

 

When he gets close enough, he leans up and quickly kisses Hanbin on his cheek. Its times like this Hanbin revels in the fact that he’s taller, watching with a small smile as Jinhwan tip toes just a alittle bit to reach his face.

 

 

Just seconds later Jinhwan looks over his shoulder and into the living room, before fisting his hands into the front of Hanbin's shirt and pulling him down for a kiss that would leave them both shivering at how gentle it was.

 

  
In turn Hanbin's hand’s snuck down into the back of Jinhwan's jeans pockets and he squeezes, just enough to hear Jinhwan groan deep in his throat.

 

 

This wasn’t one of those kisses he gave Hanbin before he left for the music awards in Hong Kong. Back then he knew he would'nt see Hanbin for atleast five days, so Jinhwan had drownwed him in kisses to make up for it.

 

This kiss is chaste, soft, Jinhwan's hands on his shoulders trying to keep him from moving them forwards. Just a few steps and they would be in full view to everyone in the living room at the television.  
 

 

They made it a point to be adventurous, and it was often Jinhwan initiated it, much to the surprise of anyone who knew about their relationship.

 

  
But other times Hanbin would push Jinhwan into one of the nearest walls in the dorm and kiss him hard and fast, loving the way Jinhwan would reciprocate with just as much need but somehow always the more gentle one, whether it be from shock or just the heat of the moment.

 

One of his hands would tangle in the short black brown ends of Hanbin's hair and another one would snake around Hanbin's shoulders, Jinhwan making a surprised sound in the back of his throat when Hanbin would crush him into the wall a little harder, biting on lip so hard it had him looking like he’d just eaten a cherry popsicle.

 

Somehow twice it’d ended with two of the members walking in on them, since no one knew how to knock and at the time none of them had locks on the doors, to which Jiwon would bug their manager non-stop about.

 

  
First there was Yunhyeong who’d caught them in the closet next to the restroom in the hall, and it was'nt too bad...Yunhyeong had only glanced at them and waved his hand absent-mindedly speaking under his breath, still too sleepy to even focus his eyes as he scratched at his head.

 

  
But then there was Junhwe who.... _ran face first into an open door_...

 

  
For some reason it didn’t faze Hanbin one bit, even the next morning when Junhwe glared at him all through breakfast, a bruise the size of two quarters on the side of his head. Hanbin doesn’t say sorry.

 

 

A pinch to his cheek pulls him out of the memory and back to the present, and when he does Jinhwan is staring up at him.

 

  
Their noses brush when he smiles, his eyes turning into little upside down crescent moons and it has Hanbin's heart stuttering in his chest.

 

“Hanbin-ah…”

 

“Mmmm..?” He replies, staring back at him like some love-struck teenager.

 

“You’re soo cute when you get jealous.” And there he goes again, smiling with the moons in his eyes, and it throws Hanbin off in the slightest, making it almost impossible for him to give a coherent smart ass comeback.

 

 

“It’s not my fault you go around smiling at everyone, being all friendly and cute all the time and having guys falling for you left and right…why can’t you just be ugly like everyone else?” Hanbin speaks like he raps, his words coming out clear and smooth, just the slightest edge to them.

 

  
 He expects some sort of reply, but not like this… _Jinhwan is giggling…he’s fucking giggling_..and Hanbin curses to himself.

 

  
He feels like his brain just short-circuited as unicorns and rainbows are fogging over over his mind with every sound out of Jinhwan mouth.

 

  
 He hates it…..he hates the fact that someone this wonderful could make him stutter and choke on his words like some teenaged girl in such a short amount of time.

 

 

He dose'nt think twice, dragging Jinhwan into someone's bedroom, and at this point Hanbin could really care less who's. He'd wash the sheets later anyways.

 

In a matter of a few seconds he's slamming the door shut behind them, and kissing Jinhwan till he starts to pant, hands fisted in Hanbin's shirt, asking him to let up just to take a breather and  kiss back even harder.

 

   
Hanbin bites, nips and kisses in all the right places. At this moment in time he's sure he’s in far too deep to ever go back to whatever there was before Jinhwan, because he’s more than worth every jealous fit Hanbin would ever have.

 

  
That’s one thing he can promise Jinhwan with every stolen breath and kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adaption from on of my other fics in a completely different fandom, with a lot of changes in details and situations, I hope you guys enjoyed it^^ Drop a comment by and tell me what you think .


End file.
